1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to hydrofoil marine vehicles and more particularly to a gyroscopically stabilized hydrofoil marine vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Conventional hydrofoil marine vehicles are boats which possess a planing hull and have one or more support struts extending downwardly from beneath the hull into the water. One or more hydrofoils for supporting the hull are connected to the lower ends of the support struts. When the hydrofoil marine craft has accelerated to a sufficient velocity through the water, the lift created by the hydrofoils raises the craft's hull above the water surface thereby eliminating the hull's resistance.
It is well known that conventional hydrofoil crafts having totally immersed hydrofoils have drawbacks including a difficulty reducing speed without undue sinking or increasing speed to the point that cavitation adjacent to the upper surface of the hydrofoil damages or destroys the hydrofoils. Another problem is that conventional hydrofoil marine craft have their hydrofoils connected to the hull of the craft by supporting struts which are rigidly attached to the hull. As a result, all of the vertical acceleration imparted to the hydrofoils is also imparted to the hull. This problem becomes most significant at high speed or in choppy water.
The problems associated with cavitation around a hydrofoil at high speeds has received considerable attention in the patent literature. In particular, Payne, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,189 discloses a means for reducing cavitation on the anterior aspect of a hydrofoil by means of a layer of air pumped over the foil to reduce the pressure thereon. Other patents addressing problems encountered in hydrofoil marine vehicles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,357; 4,955,312; 4,349,340; 5,469,801; 4,356,786 and 4,208,980. The prior art also reveals the use of a gyroscopic sensor element to stabilize a hydrofoil craft as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,690 to Farris.